Metal Bey Academy
by captaincold
Summary: A new year, a new beginning. That's the motto for Gingka and co. And it seems to be true when one gets feelings for another.
1. A New Year, A New Beginning

**A/N: Let me set this straight before anyone gets any… ideas. I, captaincold, do not own any form of Beyblade, this is just a fictional writing for your enjoyment :) This IS a GingkaxMadoka fic, but that doesn't blossom until about the 5****th**** chapter, jsyk (just so you know).**

**Gingka- 15**

**Kyoya- 15**

**Benkei- 15**

**Hiyoma- 15**

**Hikaru- 15**

**Madoka- 15**

**Kenta- 13**

**Yuu- 14**

**Tsubasa- 16**

"AAAAAAHHHHH," Gingka screamed after seeing a figure in his doorway … Kenta standing right in front of his bed.

"What are you doing Kenta, why are you in my house?" the redhead questioned. "I spent the night over your house remember, it's the first day of school…" Kenta left the older boy time to think about what was going on, and left the room.

_Shit. _That was the only word to come to mind, as… _exciting_ as school sounded(**get the sarcasm… huh, wink wink, nudge nudge) **He really didn't have a good history with this _school_ thing.

…

As Gingka put on his jacket, he walked over to the door where Kenta was waiting.

"Bye, Dad, be back after school," The redhead screamed as he opened the door. "Man you guys are so lucky, you get to be in the high school division while I'm stuck in 8th grade, I can't even play on the beyblade team, " Kenta stated with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Well… you joined the team last year, so I'm pretty sure they'll let an 8th grader join," Gingka said trying to make his friend feel better.

That was the thing, last year when Kenta was a seventh grader, he joined the h_igh school _beyblade team. He tried out, and he was so good they just couldn't say no. He was also respected by Gingka's fellow high schoolers for it.

"I know, but even _Yuu_ is in high school now, a freshman, but still in high school. And to top it off, I, Kenta Yumiya, am the only one left in middle school!" Kenta screamed, earning a couple stares from nearby citizens.

…

Gingka didn't want this, he _really_ didn't want to go to this _school_ place, but he quickly shook that thought when he saw some of his other friends.

"Hi Hiyoma, Tsubasa, Benkei." He greeted as he approached the group. "Hey," the three said together.

"Where are the others," the redhead asked, really asking where was… _she_. "Uhhh… Yuu is in the auditorium getting the 'welcome' speech, Hikaru is in the bathroom, Kyoya… I don't know, and Madoka is 'exploring' the school," Tsubasa said, taking a breath

"Madoka is… exploring, but-" "Don't know, don't care," the purple haired boy interrupted.

The bell rang notifying teachers and students that it was time for 1st hour.

The group walked together for a while, but stopped noticing that they were all following the same path.

"What do you have first?" Hiyoma questioned.

…

"What are the odds Gingka, we have ALL our classes together, except art," Hiyoma said somewhat excitedly.

_Shit._ Still the only word coming to mind, it was nice to meet up with old friends, but still. There's only so much _school_ a 15 year old can take, its not like there is a prize you get for going. I would _love_ that, but then _everyone _would go… that is their goal though… right?

His thoughts were interrupted by Hiyoma trying to get his attention. "Hey, Gingka is it just me… or is that guy staring at you?" Somewhat scared by what Hiyoma brought to his attention, he followed his eyes, and he was right. Some kid with weird black hair with a red streak was staring at him.

_What the hell, who has red hair, and why is he staring at me._ Those were the thoughts running through his head, as the teacher blabbed on about the _rules_, he didn't care, they were made to be broken.

…

Lunch was the ONLY time the whole group could get together, and everyone liked it. _My bad, I forgot to introduce my friends didn't I… I am an idiot sometimes._

_Kyoya- A jock with an overgrown ego, he was getting nicer though._

_Kenta- Ehhh… You know him. He was in the original group._

_Benkei- The guy with… purple hair, and could lose a little weight. (Hey, I'm just being honest, and besides this is MY opinion._

_Hiyoma- One of my friends since 2__nd__ grade, in our original group._

_Madoka- Oooohhhh… Madoka…(You didn't hear that did you?) our bey mechanic, and another person from the original group._

_Hikaru- A girl with spunk, almost like a girl version of Kyoya._

_Yuu- One of Kenta's longtime friends, a great blader for his young age. (Yes I can call him young, I don't care if he's only a year younger)._

_Tsubasa- The oldest of the group, in the 11__th__ grade, leader of the bey team, and very calm but can become… like Benkei._

_Now that's over with… _"I hate the first day of school, all the teachers do is BABBLE about new rules! And, the freshman have it worse because we 'don't know the school rules' don't know my ass!" Yuu said angrily.

"Well, there goes asking about your day," Benkei said a bit creeped out. With that he got a couple giggles out of the group. "Oh, what was that," Yuu said seeming to have calmed down.

_That was Yuu alright._

Everyone was silent until Gingka saw dark green spiky hair. "Hey, guys is that Kyoya?" Gingka asked leaving the group to find the figure themselves. "Uhhh… yeah, that's Kyoya," Hikaru said with what seemed like a bit of respect.

As Kyoya looked around Tsubasa gestured for him to come over there. As the green haired boy walked over Benkei wondered what the hell he was doing, "Late for the first day… sad, its your first impression," Madoka said showing disappointment in her voice.

"Please… these teachers don't care, all they do is give you notes and tell you there's a test in 4 days," Kyoya exclaimed excitedly.

…

"FINALLY!," Tsubasa shouted excited about the end of the day.

There was a silence from the noise of the school-wide speaker turning on.

'Please excuse this announcement staff and students, we have handouts for the Beyblade Team tryouts in the office. If ou are interested stop by on your way out the door.'

This was the announcement Gingka was waiting for ALL day for. He ran to the office, not surprised to see a long line of people picking up a form. He got two though one for him one for Kenta. As he approached the door, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Gingka did you forget that I'm coming home with you today." The grey haired boy questioned.

…

Gingka opened his door much to his surprise.

**YES! Chapter 1, check. So what did you think of my first fanfics first chapter, won't know unless you review, and if you do you get a virtual cookie. Oh, and since the first review gets a bonus cookie, it seems like a pretty good deal. Sry for the longness, but peace.**

**Cap. Cold**


	2. A Beybattle and A Video

**Hi-Hi, its Cap. Sooo… what did you think about the last chapter. Well… if you're reading this, then it must've been o.k. Anyway here you go….**

**Gingka- 15**

**Hyoma- 15**

**Kenta- 13**

**Madoka- 15**

**Yuu- 14**

What the hell. That was one of the many thoughts running through his head. God… what was Kenta doing?

"Record this…" Gingka whispered to Hyoma. The white haired boy scrambled for his phone, but finally got it out.

"Oooooohhh… I can dance, I can sing, whats wrong with me? Baby, I need you back, come back to me…" Kenta trailed off as he noticed the two boys behind him. "Uhhh… how long have you been standing there," Kenta asked somewhat worried(probably for his pride).

…

The older boys laughed as they watched Kenta try to dance like M.J., and sing… in his boxers.

"HAAAHAAHA… Y-y-you were… singing… and off key at that!" Hyoma managed to get out. Kenta's face flushed a deep red shade, and he mouthed something.

"Uhhh… it's not that funny if you think about it, I mean don't we all do something like it… right," Kenta tried to console himself, so his pride wouldn't be hurt as bad. "You… are right Kenta…" Gingka said, earning a gawking Hyoma. "It's HILARIOUS..." Gingka finished, "Send it to me," Gingka said to make sure that video doesn't get lost.

…

The three teens sat there talking about nothing in particular. "So… any first day crushes," Kenta asked with a light blush on his face. "Well… there was this one girl in Art today, she had _curves_," Hyoma said trying to show how the curves were. "Tsk tsk… But I guess I can't talk, there is this one girl…" Gingka trailed off leaving the two teens wondering what he was talking about.

"Who," The two teens said in unison. "You know her, Hyoma." Gingka said to not make it _too_ obvious. "Weell… anyway who wants to have a bey battle?" Gingka asked leaving them with a cliffhanger.

"I could go for a battle," Kenta said excitedly. "Sure," Hyoma said obviously still wondering about Gingka's crush. "Hey, let's go out to that old stadium in the park," Gingka said picturing the giant stadium in the park.

…

"Is that… Yuu, and… Madoka," Kenta asked wondering what they were doing here. What the… did they just _hug_, no… that's _my_ hug Gingka screamed in his head! "Hey guys," Gingka screamed somewhat angrily. "Hey guys," Madoka and Yuu said in unison. "What are you doing here?" Gingka asked, still with an angry tone. "Oh… Yuu just moved to the neighborhood, and I thought I'd show him around," MAdoka said innocently. "So 'showing him around' meant hugging," Gingka asked continuing to play 20 questions with her.

"is it just me.. who's noticing Gingka's… mad," Hyoma asked Kenta and Yuu. "No," the two young teens said while watching the others fuss.

…

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" The four boys chanted as their beyblades flew into the extremely large stadium.

"Libra! Get an early win. Special Move… INFERNO BLAST!" Yuu exclaimed while he watched a green light emerge from Libra. "Already!" the other three cried.

"If that's it, then Pegasus charge right on through… TORNADO WING!" Gingka shouted making Pegasus charge at Libra. Pegasus collided with the green wall, and it broke causing Libra to hit the edge of the stadium. "That was too close," Yuu said quietly as Libra ran back to the center of the stadium.

"Sagttario!" Kenta exclaimed and he watched as it barrages Aries. "Please," Hyoma muttered, "Aries… WIND STORM ASSAULT!" he screamed as Aries spin track spun Sagittario around. "What," Kenta shouted as Sagittario's assault stopped.

"Horn Throw Destruction," Hyoma yelled making Aries ram Sagittario out the stadium. Kenta picked up Sagittario and walked towards the bench where Madoka was sitting. A bit nosy, he looked at what she was doing… and she was looking at the beach pictures of Gingka from last year, looking mesmerized.

As Madoka noticed Kenta, her face flushed a deep red and she quickly closed the tab. "Star Booster Attack," they heard Gingka yell grabbing both their attention, and soon after they saw a beyblade fly out the stadium.

"No, Libra!" Yuu screamed as he ran to catch his beyblade.

…

"You got lucky!" Gingka exclaimed. "How is it luck if I beat you fair and square?" Hyoma questioned trying to use common sense. "Pegasus used all its energy getting Libra out, it did use _two_ special moves, and broke Libra's special move, If it wasn't for me Yuu would've won!" Gingka yelled trying to back up his excuses.

Madoka watched on as the two argued, and thought about when they first became friends. "Well… it's getting late, I gotta do some homework see you tomorrow." Yuu said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Why do you have homework on the _first day_?" Kenta asked as the blonde walked away. "The freshman got a packet full of school rules, and questions are embedded in the packet, you have to turn it in to the office by Friday, and besides… you don't have Ms. Katoski!" Yuu said with a tone of disgust in his voice, as he walked away in a different direction.

…

Well… Everyone is gone now, Gingka thought. Except Kenta, he's staying the _month_, his parents have an important business trip. Reviewing his day, he stil wondered why Madoka hugged Yuu. You might think a hugs no big deal, but he's known her since 2nd grade, and he never got a hug. Lost in thought, he drifted to sleep…

**Remember to review! And what did you think about the beybattle scene.. like, more descriptive, needed more dialogue, what. And the characters will be able to use old special moves, note: how Galaxy Pegasus used tornado wing. Anyway, tell me what you think, won't know till I get a review. Expect the next update soon.**

**Cap. Cold**


	3. Your Typical School Day

**Yay! Another chappie! Anyway… I'm happy to see 2 reviews on the first day it was up so, if you did, you get another virtual cookie enjoy! I've decided that I'm gonna start putting in more school parts after this chapter, because it is a high school fic.**

"Gingka, am I gonna have to wake you up _every_ morning, what's gonna happen when I go back to my house?" the green haired boy questioned. "Huuhhh," was the only noise that could escape the redhead's mouth.

…

"Gingka, I can drive you and Kenta to school today, the meeting isn't until 10:00." His father replied with hope in his voice. "Sure, I hate the long walk anyway," Gingka said. With that he walked upstairs to find Kenta rummaging through Gingka's backpack, probably trying to delete the _video_.

"What are you doing!" the redhead asked somewhat excited to see his friend was that threatened by the video. "Uhhh… Nothing, just making sure you got everything. I know how messy you can be." Kenta replied, somewhat frightened. "Guys, we gotta go now, or you're gonna be late!" His father yelled, trying to deepen his voice. "Coming," the younger boy yelled as he ran down the steps.

…

"So, are you guys trying out for the beyblade team again," the redhead's father asked excitedly. "Yeah, of course ," Kenta replied trying his hardest not to sound like a smartass."Kenta, just call me dad," the adult said putting a smile on everyone's face. "Oh yeah that reminds me, to even try out you need to bring the note signed back by a parent." Gingka said pointing something out to his father."

…

That guy, why does he keep staring at me? The same one, and it's not in a 'pretty' kind of way(thank god). It's like… anger, what did I do to him? He wasn't here last year, and I'm pretty sure I didn't make any enemies on the _first day_. To tell the truth, I've never even seen the guy!

"Mr. Hagane!" the teacher yelled banging a ruler on his desk. "What is the answer?" she said while pointing to the longest one on the board. "Uhhhhh… 41?" the redhead guessed knowing he was wrong.

The teacher gawked, showing he got the right answer but then said,"Show me _how_ you got it on the board." Gingka got up from the rather large desk and walked up to the board.

He drew a comic and explained. "First, I was daydreaming and you asked me 'what is the answer'," Gingka said doing his imitation of Godzilla. He then pointed to the second panel with a stick him, "I said 'I don't know… 41'," the redhead finished and he had the class in tears from laughter. "Leave my classroom," the teacher yelled, not getting what she wanted.

…

Wow… kicked out of class on the _second_ day, he did explain how he got it though. Just not the way _she_ wanted. He thought of the two classes he had before, and they were _way_ easier, math was just never his forte.

…

_Today was flying I already got homework in two classes. I don't care what day it is, teachers shouldn't give homework the 1__st__ or 2__nd__ week of school! They have no control over what we do at home, and don't know about how stressed school makes us the 1__st__- 2__nd__ week, It's just not fair!_

Gingka walked down the hallway to a large door that read 'Cafeteria'. He pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge, that's when he saw it read 'Pull'. He then walked past the large, round tables to the one where they normally sat. He sat there… thinking about _her_, did she like him back? If so, how would he ever know, unless he asked? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

_Crap, Ms. Hamira found me._

"Hey guy," Benkei said, noticing that Gingka was the only one at the lunch table. "What you doing here?" the purple haired boy asked. "Skipping! What else, eating early lunch." Gingka replied, obviously somewhat annoyed, but relieved it wasn't the lady who deserved to get a foot up her butt. "What's wrong with you?" Benkei asked.

"Ohh… sorry, it's just… girl troubles." The redhead said hesitantly, knowing Benkei wasn't the person to tell about this. "Ohhh girl troubles," the two heard a voice say behind them. "Hi," Tsubasa said trying to not make his entrance any creepier. _Man, how does he just… sneak up on people like that._

The bell rang telling the kids it was time for lunch.

As Yuu approached the table, Benkei joked about his height. He had to admit though, he was a _little_ short to be in high school. "He's so short he probably poses for trophies," Gingka whispered earning chuckles from the two boys. "You calling me short?" Yuu asked, obviously irritated.

"Please, I was just… acknowledging your height," the redhead stated with a stern voice. "Hmmm… anyway that beybattle was fun, and you know tryouts are tomorrow, right?" the blonde asked trying to remind his elders. _Shit, why do I always forget stuff like this? _The rest of the group came back with trays filled with food.

"Oh, I'm going in line, which one is serving the burgers?" He asked noticing some had pizza, and others had burgers. "The left one," Hikaru said, pointing at the longest line. "Why do you have so much food Kyoya," Hyoma asked wanting his amount. "Flirt with the lunch lady, she'll give you extra everything," the teen replied satisfied with himself.

…

"So, all you guys are trying out again, right?" Tsubasa asked biting into his fry. "Trying out? I'm making it again, I don't know about these punks though," Kyoya remarked cockily. "Well, leader gets to decide, so maybe you won't make the team this year." Tsubasa answered earning laughs from the rest of the group.

The rest of lunch was filled with questions about the bey team.

Gingka noticed the guy that stared at him in class, and stared back. It was like… a fiery conversation between eyes. Madoka noticed his stare, followed his eyes and found the two staring, angrily. '_What happened between them' _Madoka asked herself, but decided to ignore it.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had family troubles, and… yeah. You know the drill, read, review, receive (virtual cookie). But, I might have to have some people in the group be absent some days, its hard keeping up with so many main characters. Expect another update like, 2-4 days from now. Oh yeah, I have a poll up, so go on my profile and vote vote vote! **

** Cap. Cold**


	4. The Beginning of A Wonderful Break

**Hi fellow readers, its Cap. Oh yeah, I think I might go "ALL AOARD" in this part, because you know… I'm CAPTAIN. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I just run out of ideas for that chapter, and I'm trying to update asap. Also, check for updates every 3 days, on average, that'll be my update period because after I update, I have another ready, and yeah. So 3 days, cuz 3 is the magic number. This IS a short chapter, and send in oc's for break, and what they should do 4 the rest of the week.**

"Kenta, wake up." The redhead said while shaking his younger friend. "Huhhh… what is it," Kenta mumbled still tired. "Haah, I woke _you_ up today," Gingka yelled while running out the guest room.

"Idiot," Kenta mumbled while laying back down.

…

Gingka brought his backpack downstairs with him, remembering what happened yesterday. "Dad, are you making… pancakes!" the redhead asked excitedly. "Yes, you don't have school today, so I have time." Gingka dropped his backpack and jacket, hearing what his father said," We don't have school?" He asked, making sure he heard right.

"No, you don't have school, for the rest of the week really," his father added excited himself. Gingka ran into the bathroom and told Kenta about the news, "Uhhh… I'm kinda taking a shower, so could you…" the younger boy trailed off knowing his friend caught his drift. Understanding his friend he walked out the bathroom still excited.

"Is breakfast ready!" he screamed down the stairs. "No, give it another 20-30 mins." His father replied.

Gingka took out his phone and decided to tell Madoka.

-'Hey, no skool 2day' 6:52

-'WHAT!' 6:52

-'Yeah, wanna meet up sometime." 6:54

-'Sure where' 6:55

**See, told you this was short(shorter than the rest). But send in oc's for break, and I will try to use them, also send in an activity form.**

**Here is what I mean.**

**OC Form-**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Bey-**

**Type-**

**Description(what they look like)-**

**Personality-**

**Please, only use metal masters and metal fusion parts. I don't want noobs to have it spoiled. For example: fang aries F:D, I don't want people being like what the hell is F:D, there's no fang fusion wheel.**

**Activity Form**

**Place-**

**Types of Activities-**

**And thanks for your co-operation **


	5. A Very Crazy Walk

**Yonichiwa, this chapter's character is... Maria Mori! Thank you Destened- Star- Girl. So, remember to vote on that poll! Your vote will count, it might have an effect on the story. Aahh, fooey, this chapter wasn't too good I admit it, so Maria will be in a better chapter sometime. I kinda got WAY off track, sorry tried to get this chapter out the way to use the other oc submitted.**

**Gingka- 15**

**Madoka- 15**

**Yuu- 14**

**Kenta- 13**

**Maria- 14**

-'how bout a walk' 6:57

-'ok' 6: 57

-'b there in bout… 1 hr.' 7:00

-'k c ya' 7:00

He did the manliest thing ever after that… he screeched, jumping up and down. "Gingka, what happened!" his father screamed with worry in his voice. The redhead had a light blush on his face, and took a while to reply. "Uhhh… just launched Pegasus, and… it hit my foot." He replied in a questioning manner, not sure of his own answer.

…

"Mmm… - I mean dad these are some good pancakes!" Kenta said with a huge smile on his face. "Well, thanks Kenta." He said proud of himself. "How did you make them?" The younger boy said excitedly, being a kiss up. "It's called pancake mix Kenta." Gingka said dully, knowing what his friend was trying.

His father chuckled hearing what came out his son's mouth.

"Oh, dad I gotta go in about… 20 minutes." The redhead began. "Why?" his father asked, wondering what he was planning. "Going on a… walk with Madoka." The redhead said trying his hardest to make it sound casual. His father smiled.

_Damn, I knew dad would be thinking about it differently. But then again, Who wouldn't be proud of his son for something like this?_

…

Thinking about how long it would take to get back, he saw a short figure with blonde hair.

"Hey, Yuu, is that you," the redhead chuckled about what he said. "Haha, very funny Gingi." The short kid replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here." The blonde asked. Gingka had a light blush on his face but decided to counter, "I could ask the same." Gingka said with a smile planted on his face.

"Fine, I'm waiting for a friend from my old school, Kenta knows her. She sent me a friend request on facebook, and we caught up. We decided to meet here." Yuu finally finished, taking a breath.

"Then, why do you have a backpack on." He asked somewhat nosy. "I have… stuff in here." Yuu said with a deep blush on his face. "Why are you here," he replied quickly, trying to change the subject, noticing Gingka had a creepy smile on his face.

"Shit! Madoka." The redhead screamed running off, until he was out of sight. "Wait, Gingi!" Yuu said watching his friend run from him in the middle of a conversation.

_Oh shit, shit, shit! What is she gonna think, I hope she doesn't think I blew her off! I lov- … like her too much! Crap, the door is opening to the B- Pit, she probably said, 'Gingka you ass! Go do whatever you want, I just want you to know that you SUCK!' Oh noooo-_

He fell on someone, and just layed there for a minute. He looked in her beautiful, red eyes. "You have… pretty eyes." Slipped his mouth, but she just blushed. "Uhhh… can you get off me now?" She said still blushing, but he didn't hear. "Gingka, why are you attacking Maria!" Yuu screamed with extreme anger in his voice. Quickly realizing that was his 'friend' he jumped off.

"I am _so_ sorry!" He screamed at the girl.

_Oh my god… Yuu must've been surrounded by pretty girls at his old school, I mean she was… beautiful._

_Her light pink hair, ran to her shoulders, oh crap, let me stop now!_

She wore a black t-shirt, with a red sleeveless vest over it, black shorts that stopped about mid- thigh, black trainers, and that white belt hugging her _perfect_ hips.

"Sorry, I just get that way around pretty- I mean, uhhh… " Gingka tried to think of a word still blushing deeply. "It's ok, I… was fine that way," 'Maria' as Yuu called her said, causing her to blush also. "Can we stop the flirt festival!" The blonde screamed mad that two of his best friends were hitting on each other.

"Hi Gingka, sorry I'm late." The group heard a feminine voice say. Holy guacamole, Madoka was _fine._"I was looking for a good outfit to wear, I don't want to go out looking raggedy in some sweats or something," She said hesitantly.

"You'd look fine with sweats." He quickly replied, making him blush even deeper. "God,kid if you blush anymore you're gonna explode!" Maria said holding a mirror up to his face.

_Wow, myface is even redder than my hair now. Hey that white belt, it has a launcher grip, and a bey holder _**(I couldn't think of the name)**

"Hey, you wanna battle?" He asked facing Maria. "Yeah, I'd love too," she replied excitedly. "Hold up, if anyone's battling Maria it's me, I invited her if you forgot Mr. Gingoogoo." The blonde jumped in.

_Gingoogoo, what the hell,whatever. He does make some pretty stupid nicknames. _

…

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip!" The two yelled as they pulled the cords. Their beys collided once they landed.

"Wow.. this is gonna be an awesome battle, I can already tell!" Gingka screamed wishing he could join in.

"Just cuz you're a friend that doesn't mean I'll go easy, Libra attack!" Yuu yelled as Libra began to assault her bey. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Dark Pegasus and I are gonna win!" She screeched.

"Uhhh.. Gingka, so what would you do if you were told you were liked by a longtime friend." Madoka questioned hoping he didn't get what she was trying to say. "Most of my longtime friends are guys, so I'd be kinda creeped out." He replied not noticing the stink eye he was given afterwards. "Well, what if a girl… who was your friend since elementary school said she liked you." She specified, knowing he'd get it this time. "Hmmm… is she pretty?" He said facing Madoka.

She gave him a straight face, and just stopped.

…

Pegasus collided with Libra, causing sparks to fly in the head-on attack. "Libra, get out of there!" Yuu exclaimed happy this battle was getting better. Libra ran, but Pegasus followed and continued its barrage. "No you don't , Pegasus push it out!" Maria screamed thinking it was over for Libra.

As the two neared the edge, Pegasus flew back from a last minute attack by Libra. "There's no way I'm gonna lose Maria, you need to try harder than that!" Yuu bellowed hoping to get her to try harder.

"OK, now finish this, Sonic Wave!" The blonde screamed causing Libra to shoot multiple beams.

"Be, careful Pegasus," She warned as Pegasus ducked and dodged. The two beys started glowing with a strange aura, causing them to race around the edge of the stadium.

"I understand, let's finish this Yuu!" The pink haired girl yelled with pride. "Yeah, Special Move, Inferno Blast!" Yuu screamed making Libra form a green wall around it.

As Pegasus grew closer to the wall Maria finally made a move, " Get 'em Pegasus, Dusk Drive!" Her beyblade started glowing with a black aura and soon a Grey Pegasus with a gold shine arose from the center of the bey.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than I thought, the Twilight Pegasus!" She spoke softly mesmerized by the beauty of the winged horse.

Pegasus rushed towards the wall, and when it collided a deep smoke arrived. The two bladders, confused by the outcome began looking for their beys as the smoke cleared.

Then, a sound of metal hitting the ground was heard as both beys fell from the sky. Yuu picked up his beyblade and walked over to Maria who struggled because of the deep impact it left in the ground.

"Here, try this," Yuu said as he tugged on the beyblade, and soon enough it came out.

"Good battle guys," Gingka and Madoka said in unison. "You're still strong as fuck I see." Yuu stated with a huge grin on his face.

…

"Uhh, listen Madoka, we didn't get to spend so much time together today, so how about we meet up again tomorrow?" the redhead asked hopefully. "Sure, I'd love too." She squealed running into her house.

…

It was now like… 2:00 p.m., and Gingka was _already _tired. Walking down the path to the bey park to run some errands.

"Hey, battle with me." He heard a voice boom from behind him. He turned back to find a girl who looked around his age. "Are you deaf?" She asked getting annoyed. "Who're you calling deaf, and no I won't battle with you, I don't have my launcher." Gingka said, not wanting to know he was actually kinda scared to battle her.

She pulled the string to her grip and her beyblade hit his belt. "Aaahhh, what was that for!" He screamed seeing her bey spin rapidly. "You lied, just fight me." The girl said.

"How can I, no beyblade!" the redhead screamed, Her bey hopped and hit his belt again, causing Pegasus to drop to the floor. "Fine, I'll battle you. You're gonna regret it though!" He screamed taking aim with his launcher. "Hmm… I don't wanna battle a wuss." She stated calmly walking away with her bey slilently following.

He quickly opened the 'Bey Scan' app on his phone to find it was a Storm Aries 125S.

…

"Guys, can you believe she rejected my battle after that!" He screamed through his laptop after explaining the fiasco. "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna battle a wimp either. You must've lost a tough battle or something." Tsubasa said disagreeing with his friend.

"Whaaaaaa!" the two boys yelled after a new person joined the video call. "Hey, Gingka, meet me at the Bey Park tomorrow at noon, don't be late!" He yelled making sure he heard.

"Who was that?" Tsubasa asked a little creeped out. "It was that guy that's been staring at me in English


	6. A Night to Remember, A Twist in the Day

**ALL ABOARD! HA, I did it, it may have been stupid, but I used it! Anyway, this chapter has a short time skip, just about to midnight. This chappie's oc is… Riko Kishatu. So… sorry for the lateish update but had my hands kinda full with my 4 year old cousin. He stayed over for the weekend and I couldn't find time to write. Here's your 6****th**** chapter…**

BOOM!

_Ughh… been hearing that noise all night, what is it? _

BOOM!

_OK.. I'm going to check._

Gingka tiptoed out his room and down the stairs trying not to wake anybody up. They'd just wake up when he screamed. Slowly, he crawled over to his counter. He squeezed his bey and looked out the window…

"Who is that?" He whispered to himself. He slowly kneeled on the counter and got closer to the window to see.

_Is that… Kyoya, if so… why is he trying to break in to my house. _Lost in thought he stared longer and finally came to the conclusion it was Kyoya. He'd notice green hair like that any day.

Finally calming down,he walked over to the door and opened it.

_Holy shit-_

He fainted, manliest thing #2, check.

"Finally you're waking up." The masked man said. "Who are you? What are you after?" the redhead asked, still gaining his consciousness. "I want your money." The man said chuckling.

"Where is it!" He screamed pointing a launcher at Gingka's head.

"No, no, its… its upstairs last door to your left ." The redhead said trembling thinking it was a gun. "HAHAHAHAHAHA… that's… that's too funny!" The man chuckled reaching for his mask. "What's so funny, you know where my money is take it, just don't take anyone's life…" Gingka screamed slowing down, noticing it was Kyoya.

"Kyoya, what do you want?" The redhead asked quickly forgetting about the incicident. "Nothing, just a little revenge job." He said walking out the kitchen. "Revenge work? For what?" Gingka asked getting

A small figure came down the stairs, slowly. That's when he noticed Kenta.

"Kenta, what are you doing, why are you working with Kyoya?" Gingka questioned, barraging him with questions. Kenta pulled a small phone from his pocket, and showed him what was going to be his blackmail if he ever showed the "video" .

"Kenta… you wouldn't ." The redhead stated with a bit of anger in his voice. "Oh yeah, watch me. Its going on facebook!" He said teasing his older friend. "Don't you dare!" HE screamed watching as he dramatically brought his thumb near the 'upload' button.

_Oh my god… he pressed it! Kenta's a bluffer. He never does anything! _

In retaliation Gingka ripped Kenta's robe off his back to reveal power ranger pajamas.

Quickly, Gingka took a picture. "Delete that video _now_, or the whole world is gonna see the pajama ranger!" He screamed knowing his friend would do as he said.

…

**I know you're thinking 'why'd you skip, it was getting good!' That's because you know the outcome… Kenta didn't listen and Gingka posted the 'pajama ranger' on facebook, and the 'video' is still safe.**

…

_Ugghhh… I'm so tired, I barely got any sleep last night. At least I can sleep in. _

The redhead stared at the clock that read 11:35 a.m.

_Oh no! I'm finally gonna settle this with that weird guy!_

Gingka ran into his closet grabbing a random pair of clothes. As he rushed down the stairs he hopped up and down wiggling into his pants.

"Kenta, come on, we're going to the bey park!" the redhead said notifying his friend to rush.

…

As he approached the doors, he looked back to see Kenta right behind him and… that same girl!

He stopped and walked up to her.

"Battle with me." Gingka said with anger in his voice.

**Dundundun… cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but yea. And I'd like to thank DragonFang2011 for the oc.**

**Maria will be appearing again, soon, and send in oc's! I NEED oc's! OR I'll make my own! **

**Cap. Cold**


	7. The Battle of A Champion

**So, yea sorry about the whole cliffhanger from the last chapter, but it wasn't a major one. Oh, I forgot; ALL ABOARD! Its childish, so what? I have another story up, called "The Milestone Journey". It's a pokemon fic, inspired by pokestets23. Here you go…**

"I can't, no bey." The girl said trying her best impression of Gingka. "1, I don't sound like that, and 2, don't even try to copy me I'm kinda busy right now!" the redhead replied angrily. "Ok. Get ready then." The girl said taking aim with her launcher.

…

The two beyblades collided in a head on attack from the very beginning. "Pegasus finish this quick, Star Booster Attack!" Gingka screamed causing Pegasus to sprint towards the edge of the stadium.

"Go." The redheaded girl said blandly.

Out of nowhere her bey slammed into Pegasus and sparks flew. "What the…" Gingka said weakly, threatened by her power. "Grr… that's not our limit, Pegasus fight back!" With that command, Pegasus started pushing back, but to no avail. Pegasus was now nearing the edge, and the redhead was starting to lose hope. "How is it so strong, it's only a stamina type."Gingka screamed for all to hear.

"Get back Aries." She said softly, and her bey withdrew into her hand.

"What? Why'd you give up?" Gingka asked angry at her. "Cuz, you have potential, but you aren't living up to it. Get better." The girl walked away, her bey in hand.

Our hero snapped a picture so he wouldn't forget her red hair with black and gold streaks, or her awesome amber eyes.

_Why would you run from a battle like that? FUCK! What does she mean I have potential? What does she mean I'm not living up to it? I've won more tournaments than any person under the age of 18 conutry-wide!_

Still thinking, the redhead walked through the glass doors and heard a voice full of cockiness say, "So, finally here for your loss huh?"

"Can we postpone this?" the redhead said, probably for the first time in his life not wanting to battle.

Gingka tried to read his emotions from his facial expression, but only saw shock, anger, disappointment. He looked over to see Kenta, gawking from his comment.

_Sorry Kenta. I know you were excited for this battle, but it's over. _

**Dundundun… so, how was the chapter(it means REVIEW). I need reviews, even if it's just saying "boo". That means I need improvement, and I want to improve! Plz, even give me some pointers and tips I could use, also don't be scared to pm me, I like talking to readers ;) Next chapter will be longer, and figure out who the "weird guy" is? You should've by now, kinda obvious with the whole personality and challenging attitude, and how he's staring at only Gingka. Just knocking at your head.**


	8. A Private Place

**In this chappie there are two oc's, one plays a larger part than the other. Those oc's are… Eri Shida and Kari! This chapter will be longer than the rest due to the recent "loss" for Gingka. And Maria is back in this chapter, you'll see why. It also has a short time skip. Anyway there's a poll up on my profile, I need no more oc's blablabla. I'll start using the age thing again. Here's your update…**

**Gingka- 15**

**Madoka- 15**

**Maria- 14**

Walking back down the sidewalk, he saw a familiar figure. "Hi! Gingka, right?" The girl said in a questioning manner. "Yeah." The redhead replied dully. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried for a person she basically just met. "Nothing!" The redhead replied quickly.

"Gingka, really. Tell me." The girl said now sounding serious. "Fine. I lost a tough battle, but she didn't even battle for real. She just… told me 'I had potential and I wasn't living up to it." The redhead finally finished, head facing the ground. "Please. You know that you're really strong, one loss won't make you lose your position in the bey team. It's not like she's the strongest blader in the world. Trust me, if anyone's gonna be it, it's you." Maria said trying to cheer her friend up.

Gingka rose his head up, already feeling a bit better. "Let's go." He said pulling her by the wrist.

…

"Where are we going?" She asked worriedly. "This is the place I go to when I just want to think." He said taking in the view he's seen millions of times.

He suddenly stopped, and she was greeted to the sight of a sandy beach with the sunset gleaming in the now orangish water.

"Its… beautiful." Maria spoke softly. "You and Madoka are the only people who know about this place." The redhead added. "You and Madoka do have a thing!" She added excitedly. "No! It's not like that, not at all." The redhead said seriously.

"God, I wish we were a thing. It would be my dream come true, even better than being the beyblade champion. Every blader dreams of that. Madoka is all I really want, I need her in my life, I was lucky enough to have her in my life. I'd be the luckiest man on Earth if she stayed with me for the rest of my life." Gingka said slowly, staring into her eyes.

"Wow. That's… amazing. I never thought guys confessed their feelings to girls." Maria replied staring into his yellow eyes.

He pulled her wrist yet again to take her to the shore.

"Are those bean bag chairs?" She questioned while giggling. "Yeah, I come here often." Gingka said while scratching the back of his head.

…

_Wow, Maria's sleeping in my beano (I call it beano, long story). Wait, that's Madoka! She must have something on her mind too! Maybe I'll try talking to her._

"Madoka!" He screamed jogging down the sand. She quickly jerked her head in his direction, and smiled warmly. "Hi Gingka." She said happily. "Why are you here?" She asked before he could say anything. "Came here to think, I could ask the same thought because I don't normally see you here." He said before she could interrupt him again.

"Oh… thinking about a certain person." The brunette replied blushing lightly. "Well… whoever you're thinking about is a very lucky man." He added blushing also. The two stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"You wanna come down where I was with Maria?" He asked trying to change the subject. "Sure." Madoka said quickly.

When he reached the other side he saw she was _still_ sleeping.

_She's so cute when she sleeps. Wait! Did I just say that! Yes Gingka you did. Why did I talk to myself? Talking to yourself is a sign of smartness sonny. Oh, ok._

Gingka continued to have a conversation with himself when a black Explorer pull up.

"Who's that?" Gingka asked scared his secret place wasn't so secret. "Tsubasa, Kenta, his cousin,Hikaru, and the last will be your surprise." She said with a smirk on her face.

_Well, I'm kinda mad that Madoka told about my secret place. The surprise sounds pretty cool thought, especially since it's a person, who could it be?_

Little did he know, he was to be surprised when the group came down…

**Oh, crap. I left you with another cliffhanger. Well, the cousin is Eri Shida by anonymous reviewer anon. The next person however is unmentioned, for tis to large, it could spoil the cliffhangerness. What did you think (that means review). Again, I don't need anymore oc's for the story unless I ask again.**

**Cap. Cold**


	9. Uhhh No Title

**There are no more activity forms, or oc's so yeah. This chapter is important, so I won't just skip back to school until this is done . Chapter 11 will just be Gingka thinking,, and he will tell you what happened for the rest of break. Also, no more spoilers! I saw a spoiler review in my review page, I'm just playin' but thanks for the reviews Madoka43 and all you other reviewers. I have a poll up! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! This poll could have a HUGE effect on the story! Enough of my rambling, here's your update…**

**Gingka- 15**

**Kenta- 13**

**Hikaru- 15**

**Madoka- 15**

**Kari- 14**

**Eri- 14**

**Maria- 14**

**Tsubasa- 16**

"What do you mean a surprise?" The redhead asked tugging on his headband. "Go look and see, someone arrived from the airport this morning." Madoka replied with a smile on her face.

He took a step forward to get a better look at them. He saw a boy with green hair, a white t-shirt with a blue checkered collar, and khaki cargo shorts. Then he saw the present, a girl with orange hair that ran to her shoulders and a pink bow, blue eyes, a yellow tank top, and brown sandals, and his headband except with Virgo's facebolt on it.

"Is that you, Kari?" He asked. He wiped his eyes to keep the tears from falling, and sprinted down to the group.

She walked closer and hugged her… older brother? "Gingka!" The girl screamed as she tightened her grip. The rest of the group watched as the two caught up for the rest of the time, and just messed around like the teens they are.

"Eri, get over here I have a plan." The oldest boy said. "What!" The boy yelled down the shore angry he had to get up from the bean bag. "Kenta, you too, and you Gingka!"

The trio ran down to where Tsubasa was, and huddled together.

**With the girls…**

"What are they doing?" Hikaru asked putting Madoka's hair into a ponytail. "I don't know, probably just being the dumb teenage boys they are." She said. "I know what they're planning!" Kari said running away from the shore. The two girls flashed each other a look, and just went back to whatever they were doing.

**Back with the guys…**

"Got it?" Tsubasa said after repeating the plan hopefully for the final time. "I'm not in this childish game." Eri said slowly wlking away from the rest of them. The others shrugged their shoulders, and walked down to the shore slowly. "Huh?" Madoka said pointing at them.

They steadily increased their pace until they ran towards the shore. "What are you guys doing?" HIkaru asked with a frown on her face. They stood silent, but Gingka quickly grabbed Madoka, bridal style."HELP!" She screamed, but noticed Tsubasa and Kenta each had two of Hikaru's limbs. The two groups swung the girls back and forth until they got comfortable.

"Just put us down now." Hikaru said, trying to wiggle her way out. "OK." Is all Tsubasa said.

SPLOOSH!

They threw her in the water, and a huge wave popped up from the water. "Damn, you heavy girl, with a recoil like that you must weigh 200 lbs." Eri said with a smirk on his face. "Don't you dare throw me Gingka!" Madoka threatened.

SPLOOSH!  
Gingka did the same with Madoka. "Here's the best one." Kenta said walking over to a sleeping Maria.

He was probably right. This time, Gingka and Kenta each got a leg, and Tsubasa had the arms.

They swung back and forth until, they let go and she flew.

SPLOOSH!

The same thing happened, except this time it was more like an explosion underwater.

There was a silence. Everything seemed to stop. "WAAAHH!" He screamed as she popped up out of nowhere. "I got you!" She said in between laughs. Everyone busted out laughing except for Eri and Tsubasa. "OK, you did get me." The white haired boy admitted.

…

_Wow… This day was awesome. I finally got to see my sister from Kyoto. It's just amazing how things can change. I won't go all in to detail on how or why she had to leave, but it's just awesome. What time is it? 5:30. OK, I know have some time…_

"Kari!" The redhead shouted up the stairs. "What?" She replied. "Wanna get a burger? For old time's sake?" He yelled back…

**Uhhhh… sorry my chapters are still short, I discussed this problem earlier. So, remember to vote, and read, review, receive(virtual cookie). How'd you like it, and Kari's real personality will be revealed next chapter Madoka43 (the one you told me).**

**Cap. Cold**


	10. The Shortest Chapter Ever

**Hi… sorry for the long wait, I had the flu and so much make-up work at school. Priorities, right? So, like I said next chapter will just be Gingka thinking to give the rest of break, and I need no more oc's. That doesn't mean no more oc's will be used, it means I have all the oc's I'll use. Back on topic here's your update…**

"Fine, I need to be back by 8 though. I have a conference with the rest of the committee over skype." She yelled down the stairs. He heard a weary creek for every step she took until she stopped on the top step. Gingka walked past a room of couches and chairs and what not, to get to the kitchen table. He grabbed a bag of Skittles and his keys. "Kenta!" The redhead bellowed down the white carpeted basement steps.

…

The three teens walked into the glass door, and seated themselves to a round burger shaped booth. "Wow, when they remodeled, they remodeled." Kenta said gawking at the site of the restaurant. "Its bigger than before." The redhead said facing his sister and friend. "What are you getting?Gingka asked the two trying to make conversation.

"The… 8 oz. steak combo." She said staring at the menu. "No! That's too expensive! How about the 6 oz." Kenta replied, knowing he'd have to pay the bill. "Relax, it's her first time here in 10 years. I think she deserves a good steak, and besides I'll take the bill." The redhead replied smiling at his sister.

"No, I don't eat much, I'll probably get carry-out anyway." She said with a light blush on her face.

"My name's Rena. I'll be your waitress, can I start you off with a drink?" A blonde girl asked the group.

She looked around her mid- 20's, and had the cheekiest smile you'd ever see.

"I'll have a Coke."Kenta said sinking lower into the leather. "Me too." Gingka said tugging on his headband. "Just water." Kari replied softly.

The girl walked into the kitchen door, notepad in hand.

…

**Sorry, I know its short I'm just feeling like I'm at a loss of ideas. Next chapter will still be just Gingka thinking, and yeah. After that it will be in someone else's pov. You need to guess, and you never will :P. Anyway… I need YOU to vote on that poll! I have no vote's! This will affect the story! Well, you know the drill read, review, receive.**

**Cap. Cold**


	11. The Thought Process

**Hi, like I said, I'm kinda feeling a little unmotivated. I'll still try and update though. Thank you pokestets23 for the advice and reviews and all you other reviewers. Still, like I said, this chapter is just him thinking. Thank you for your patience, and thanks for your motivation…**

_Oh fuck… school's tomorrow. At least we had a short break though, I just hope they don't take a few days away from Christmas Break though. My school is known to do that, and tryouts were already held. On… Saturday, I pwned the competition. How did we get the notice though? Why am I talking to myself… oh whatever, but we got a phone call on Friday telling us about it. I wonder what we'll do tomorrow, I hope we get another phone call saying schools out. Doubt it'll happen though. Why is Kari still up? I know its rude to look in someone's room, but still she left the door cracked. On Saturday our group went to tryouts from 11:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. I know, 5 hours is pretty long, but a lot of people tried out, and they had like 50 obstacles and contraptions. Then, we all went to the 6__th__ Street Pizzeria to celebrate. So what we celebrated before anyone had the results, we know we made it. Except Kyoya started talking to this guy named Justin Comet and his brother started talking to Kenta. They said they wanted to try out, but they missed it! Of course nice old Tsubasa, held a private tryout and said he'd recommend them._

_That bitch Justin was hitting on Madoka I swear! He also flirted a bit with Hikaru, and Kyoya seemed to have a problem with that, and had a "rematch" and finally beat him. Had to admit, he was strong though. _

_Next earlier today, Madoka and I decided to go to the carnival. Kenta went over Tsubasa's. We ran into Maria again, so we just exchanged skypes, numbers, and all that other stuff. BUT, I know I saw that evil redhead chick, and I could tell because the data of the bey was already scanned on my phone. Back on subject, I got Madoka a HUGE stuffed Pegasus, and I won me the new Bey-Revolution launcher grip. I finally got to spend a day with her all alone though. All the things we planned, and we ALWAYS ran into someone. It gets kinda annoying._

_Ok, that's it._

The redhead cracked Kari's door open enough just so he could fit, and crawled through. Every step he took caused a low creaking noise, wuiet enugh for him not to be noticed though. Eventually, he saw she was looking at the pajama ranger, and he heard her giggle a bit. He had to chuckle to though.

"What are you doing?" She basically screamed. "Get out!" Kari demanded before he could reply. He got up and stomped out the door, face puffed , arms crossed, and eyebrows lowered. "What did I do to get an idiot brother like you?" She mumbled before locking her door.

_That was mean! She shouldn't be up either way, it's almost midnight. Kari has manners, that's like something Hikaru would do. Maybe hanging out with us is rubbing off in her. What's dad doing?_

The redhead walked down the hallway to a open door, and poked his head in the doorway.

"I, the immortal phoenix, am the proud father of the strongest blader under 18 countrywide." He said with a smirk on his face.

A bit disappointed, Gingka walked out back down the hallway.

_Why? Why does he do that? Well, good night world and all its inhabitants. I am going to sleep._

**So, what did you think? Did I get the immortal phoenix down? Well, you know the drill. Read, review receive(R&R&R). I know this was short, it was shorter than I planned, so see ya!**

**Cap. Cold**


	12. Author's Note

Ok, um… this isn't a real chapter. And, I won't be able to update in a while because my grades aren't so… great. I need to get them grades up before report cards and yeah. Sorry, but business first. I will try to update as soon as possible though, and I too hate it when authors do this, but now I know why they do.


	13. Special: Point of View Change

**I'm back baby! Ok, sorry about the long wait, the grades, and I will try to make sure this doesn't happen again. Card marking isn't over, but in math I gots a B- 82.6%! This chapter is also told from someone else's point of view. Can you guess? Well, I know you're tired of my talking so here…**

"AAAHHHH!" The boy yelled waking up from the strangest dream, sweat gleaming on his body. His mother rushed into the room searching for anything that could scare a 15 year old boy.

"Are you okay hon?" She asked, her gentle hands stroking his soft warm back. He said nothing. Just a silence to the room. "I'll go make breakfast." The young woman spoke, with a worried tone.

He got up from his bed and stared into the mirror to see his cold, hard gaze.

…

"It's your favorite." His mother spoke with a warm smile on her face. She held a plate of scrambled eggs, lightly buttered toast, and crispy bacon.

"Are you okay." The woman spoke hoping for the best. "Yeah. Just a little shaken up. I'll be fine." He spoke making sure she wouldn't feel bad for him. He continued to pick his food, and take small bites until he was finished.

"Ma! I gotta go I'm gonna be late soon." He shouted struggling with the keys in the door. "Ok, see you later honey."

He rushed out the door, exposed to the strong winds at once. The wind blew his spiky hair back, and his eyes squinted.

The walk was short, after all he only lived 3 blocks away.

Watching stampedes of children walk into the building to get out of the wind. Others taking advantage of it, using it to blow nerds' papers away. "Look at it fly chump!" He heard one say in the distance. And that is the moment he saw who he was looking for, he'd notice that goofy scarf anywhere.

"Hey, get back here!" He shouted, pushing aside all types of kids. He scooted aside maybe 10 before he could reach the hard, white steps.

"No! Scarfy get over here!" The boy yelled louder catching everyone's attention. "Scarfy" turned the corner, and his reaction was to run after him…

**Ok, sorry this was so short but I was gonna add like three other chapters to it. What did you think of my return? Won't know until you R&R&R! I also have a pair of questions for you.**

**Who do you think this boy is(whose point of view was this from)?**

**What do you think will be the plot for this story?**

**It'll probably be around 20 chapters so there will be time skips now! When should I end the story (when they're on break, summer, etc.)**

**If I try and make chapters longer my update period will change. Would you be willing to put up with it?**

**That's it. The poll is still up! VOOOOTTTEEE!**


	14. A Confession for Depression

**I have almost nothing to say except hi and vote on that poll, it's gonna be down on June 15,2012.**

He rushed down the hallway with the pitter patter of each step. Scarfy turned the corner and he followed. Every move Scarfy made was followed by this boy.

"That's it!" Scarfy screamed as he finally faced the boy. "Why have you been following me! At first I thought you were rushing because your locker was on the last floor like mine and you're first hour was on the fourth. But this is outrageous!" Gingka finally finished.

"Following you! You've been _avoiding_ me!" He shot back in pure irritation. "What? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" The redhead shouted with his voice echoing through the halls.

During their argument they had worked up quite the crowd. The two were now so loud no one heard the bell. Kids just stood there and watched. "Look at those two go." One of the students remarked.

"Stay out of our business!" The boys yelled in synch. They stared each other down. Their usually joyful eyes filled with irritation, anger, annoyance. "Just battle me and get it over with!" The boy finally bellowed.

"Gladly!" Gingka replied. The two pulled their launchers off their belts and took aim. "What is going on!" A nearby teacher yelled.

"They were gonna have a bey battle." A random kid spoke to the teacher. "Not on school time!" The grumpy man stated. "Get down to my office!" He spoke after a silence.

…

"What would possess you to even think about having a battle on school time?" The man said with his stern voice striking fear in the two boys. "Well, he's been just staring and staring at me since the beginning of the year, and he was following me all morning. I finally asked what made him and why but we got into a big argument and yeah…" The redhead trailed off. "There is no yeah! Tell me exactly what happened or tell me nothing. Now, … what made you stalk" "I wasn't stalking him!" Kadoya spoke with an obvious tone of embarrassment in his voice. "Don't interrupt your elders its disrespectful! What made you _follow_ around?" He asked studying the look on their faces.

There was a silence. The counselor waited patiently for an answer, with his folded arms resting peacefully on his desk.

"I… I… I was a little jealous of all the attention he got for doing something everyone does which is beyblading. I don't care if he's 'a great blader'. There are many other people who work just as hard as him, or even harder and don't get any respect for it. Almost everyone in Japan knows him for nothing! I know he has a huge rep to live up to, and a crazy family, but I wanted to prove that I could beat him and slap that smug smile off his face!" Kadoya admitted.

By now his face was red with anger. It felt good to finally tell someone how he felt, but he just felt a little wrong for having to explain it the way he did. Gingka was awestruck.

"Y-You boys a-ar-are dismissed." The counselor spoke surprised with Mr. Kadoya's speech himself.

**Back to our normal P.O.V.**

…

It was now lunch and everyone was eating except for Gingka Hagane who was lost in thought.

_I never thought of it like that. I never thought people felt like that. I guess I'm only so popular in this state for my reputation. There are other strong bladders who don't get enough credit like that girl with Aries. I'm just amazed someone felt like that._

"What's wrong Gingka?" Madoka asked with a sincere tone. "Oh, just… lost in thought." He said trying his best to hide how he felt. "Come with me."She said tugging him up from the round table by the wrist.

The pair left the room filled with hungry teens, and small food fights to a long and narrow, peaceful hallway filled with small groups of people gathered near lockers.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?" She asked for what she intended to be the last time. He got the message with the stern tone hidden under her light voice. "There was a problem this morning, and I found out that… I really don't deserve this title I have and it was earned by bullshit. It left me in deep thought and it helped me recognize that if I want to deserve it I have to work harder and know what I'm doing" He confessed to the one person he could trust no matter what.

"Oh please, who told you that? You know it's not true and that you earned that fair and square. I don't know why you would think that because look at you. I know you have the guts to do everything you are put up to and you need to stop getting down so easily! Your problems can be solved simply. I know you are put under so much pressure but still, don't get down so easily." The brunette practically yelled at him.

"Madoka… thank you for having so much trust in me and believing in me. But you don't know how he put it, and I can't even word it correctly. All I know is he was actually right. I don't know how many times I've met strong bladers, and lost. It's not his fault for thinking like that, it's my fault for not recognizing it." The redhead said and content with his statement he opened a nearby door and walked in it.

She quickly followed and was amazed by the sight…

**O.k. there's your chapter! What do you think. Personally I think it could be better but I'm rushing to get this up cuz I got an appointment in like 10 mins. R&R&R! Be sure to vote on the poll!**

**-Cap. Cold**


	15. Confessions

**Uhhhh… I am sorry for the really late update because I have like no excuse. I'll try to keep it short, so 1- this chapter does contain a scene someone has asked for and 2- I'll work on next chappie real soon for quick update. Hopefully you guys will forgive me. I will now shut up and give you the chapter…**

She walked down the creaky old stairs, and was amazed by what hid behind the door. "Wow. Gingka, what is this place?" She asked somewhat excited. "The school basement. It only looks so nice because I brought a bunch of bean bags and snacks and stuff." The redhead spoke still down. She followed his actions and took a seat next to him.

"Gingka… you are a really great blader and person no matter what anybody says. It doesn't matter what they think of you, it matters what you think of yourself." She said staring at his wild red hair. He payed attention to her statement, but looked down at the hard, cold ground.

"Madoka." The redhead spoke softly enough for her to hear the emotions running through his body. "This isn't Disney. I know I've heard that many times before but I want to believe it. Not have other people believe it." His words seemed like a slap in the face. It hit her hard and she knew exactly what to do.

"Gingka… I want you to know that _I _believe it. I don't care what others think of you. You are just this amazing guy that everyone likes, that everyone respects, that _I_ trust. Gingka… I don't care if you aren't satisfied with yourself because I am more than satisfied with."

He couldn't speak a word. He knew that the speech wasn't all that but it was what _she felt_ that left him in this crazy state.

"I want to tell you something…" She trailed off her sentence because she wasn't sure if it was the right time. "I really like you Gingka. I mean I _really_ like you." His lip quivered as if he tried to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes wider than normal, those golden orbs filled with shock, excitement, and the list could go on and on…

"Madoka I never knew you felt this way." His voice had no feeling, like if someone came and ripped all the personality out of his happy-go-lucky persona.

She knew it. She had feared rejection all these years, and now her worst nightmare felt like it became a reality.

"I... feel the same." Gingka said as he scooted closer to her, his eyes still staring a hole through her beautiful blue orbs. "I was always scared of rejection." His voice still with no emotion. "But not anymore…"

His hand cupped her chin and the distance between them lessened. He tilted his head preparing for the coming event, and their lips locked. Everything seemed to disappear, like they were in their own little world. The feeling was unexplainable. All thought left except of each other. Their lips moved in perfect sync, but Gingka pulled back slowly, wanting more.

Their lips met again, and he gently pushed her on her back. A soft moan escaped Madoka's mouth. Now completely on top of her, he moved his left arm and stroked her back. Her fingers ran through his messy, red hair. They eventually pulled away for breath, and leaned in again…

BEEEEEEPPPP!

"Aaaaahhh!" The two screamed and sat upright like they were saluting. They stared at each other and thought about what just happened. They couldn't believe it.

"I gotta… get to class." The brunette said softly, she stood up and walked up the stairs to the door. Their eyes met for a moment when she looked back. She soon left the room.

_What just happened? I… I can't even talk to myself! _

The rest of the day flew by, he didn't see that Masamune guy again. Hyoma, Benkei, and Hikaru piled him with 'Where did you go? What happened?' questions much to his dismay. A guy with hair long as Tsubasa's except black and gold streaks came to the table at lunch. St least that is what he was told.

It was now past midnight, and he couldn't go to sleep. He could only think of _it_. He heard more "Immortal Phoenix" yelling down the hall, and Kari giggling in her room on the phone. Other than that all he could think was how awkward the rest of the school year would be…

**Ummm… I've addressed my problem of not being able to write longer chapters, and yeah. What you think? I am also not the best at kissy lovey scenes as you can tell. Well, all I have to say is expect an update soon and you know the drill.**


	16. No Weird Title

**So, I said I'd start this chapter early… and I did! But, I must hurry I got a party tomorrow! This chapter is basically a week after the kiss, long time… I know. HOWEVER, I want this story to end sometime, and its only the 2****nd**** week so now it is the third. Gingka will explain everything. There are also time skips now, I need to get further in the year. I love the support and positive feedback I've been getting (who wouldn't) just keep it up, you are the only reason this story is even still up. That's about it so I'll shut up and here you go…**

"Gingka… you can tell me, I'm not even in the high school division." His younger friend said with a sincere yet serious tone. "No I can't, Kenta you won't understand." Our favorite redhead spoke. "No, _you_ don't understand. We've been best friends since grade school and you don't trust me with a little secret?" Kenta stated in a 'really' tone. "Because it's not a little secret!" He shot back.

Kenta grabbed the remote off the couch and turned off the TV.

"We need to talk then." Kenta said. "Noooo, I wanna see the weather." The redhead remarked sarcastically. Kenta now looked more serious than ever now, his face emotionless. "Seriously. Follow me." The green haired boy said reluctantly getting off the couch. He led him into the guest room and sat in his spinny chair.

"Tell me." He said, cool as a cucumber on the outside, but on the inside he was trembling in fear of what was to come. "I- Me- Mado-" The redhead stuttered, and eventually his words formed,

…

"We kissed!" "You and Gingka kissed!" Hikaru asked excitedly like a little girl who got her first Barbie. "Yeah it was nothing… just a little peck." The brunette managed to get through her cracking voice. "Mmmmhmmm. I doubt it. Probably a make out session." Hikaru added with a cheesy grin to top it off.

"NO! Uh… kinda. Just don't make a big deal about it!" Madoka said practically yelling.

**A/N: Next day at lunch… Friday btw…**

_God this is probably the most awkweird day of my life. It's like… I just asked out a girl in front of her husband. I mean this was like… crazy! The whole time Tsubasa and that guy with the hair like his except black and gold were having a conversation. I think his name was Dashan. Well… he's a junior like Tsubasa. There were more conversation at the large, round table. But… it seemed like the only ones there were me and Madoka, Hikaru too… she kept staring at us._

"So, Gingka. Is there anything you want to share?" Hikaru questioned smiling. "What do I have to share? Nothing has happened, its only the second week of school." The redhead replied, with all eyes on him.

The group stared at Gingka and Hikaru, back and forth. Not a "wow" kind of stare, but like a "what are they talking about" kind of stare.

"You know. Like what happened when you and Madoka left the lunchroom last week. Or, what did you guys do I should say." She added to the conversation as if she were questioning a suspect. Now people were staring at Gingka, Hikaru, and Madoka. Now it was getting really awkward. "Well, we had a talk… and uhhh… she cheered me up." He said like he knew nothing like the rest of them.

…

"Hey , Scarfy Hagane!" A kid shouted from the entrance to the lunchroom. "I got your little sister hostage!" He said with Kari in hand. She had on a straight face like he had no clue what he was talking about. "Ahhh… help me Gingka." She said dully. "If you want your sister back, battle me right now!" Masamune's voice boomed through the lunchroom. "Wow this kid really knows how to make a scene." The redhead said to his table.

"This isn't over Gingka…" Hikaru said to herself…

**Yeah I'm sorry I forgot I had this document and wrote it twice. This one was better and I finished this one. Sorry about that. Well, I kinda threw in that ending because I wanted to get this chapter up, because I have a Pokemon story in the works. I'm still a pokemon fan! It's pearlshipping, and might be up soon. Depends on how close this story is to finished. I think I'll have like 5 more or 10 more, most likely the latter. So, I have the plot planned out now. It'll be nicer, and Kari will get a better part. Other oc's will appear again. So what did you think? I think it could be better, but like I said… I rushed it a little. So see you next update…**


	17. Can't Think of a Title

**I am so sorry for the really late update. I addressed the problem in my review. I know you're like "why'd you review your own story." WELL… I needed to tell you something and it would take too long to send a pm to everyone and I have readers with no accounts. I try not to write a chapter because you get stoked then it's not a real chapter. It's happened to me too much, so I won't now.**

**I know you want to read and I'll zip my lips…**

The redhead slowly walked over to the pair, and the onlookers whispered of what was to happen. "Masamune, just let her go and I'll battle you with my all."He said cockily.

"What do you mean? You're gonna fight with your all anyway. You know, because I'm a hard opponent to beat." Masamune said running his fingers through his hair.

"You are hard… hard-headed!" Gingka replied calmly.

"Grrrrr… you… you… just battle me already stop stalling!" The black haired boy screamed.

"Fine, fine. Get ready." The redhead spoke.

Masamune gently pushed Kari to the side and they both took aim. The crowd gave the typical 3,2,1 chant and there beyblades flew out to the middle of the cafeteria.

"Striker, kick some bey!" One yelled out.

"Go, Pegasus!" The other screamed back.

Their sharp noise of metal could be heard from the tables, and the bright, yellow sparks became visible. Striker was slowly but surely getting pushed back, and Masamune took notice of it.

"Turn back!" Mr. Kadoya bellowed, and Striker pulled away under one of the tables and back to his feet.

"Hey, you big baby! Don't let him get away Pegasus!" Gingka's voice boomed through the lunchroom and chased after the other.

Almost there into the way to Striker and, "Now!", Masamune yelled. Striker moved so fast you could almost say it teleported, the only proof it didn't is the quick bright green flash it left with its movement. Pegasus ran into the wall and left a blue skid mark on it. You could tell that did damage with Pegasus' weak wobble.

"What! That's impossible!" The irritated redhead said to himself.

"No its not with Striker's coat sharp performance tip!"

**(A/N: Yes, I had to add the part in the battles when they do a whole bey part breakdown. I won't make it as boring though.)**

"Striker's coat sharp performance tip allows for swift movement and for it to almost immediately stop."

"Gingka, please don't lose to… him." Kari said with a pause for dramatic effect.

"I won't lose to… him." Gingka replied doing the same as his little sister.

"I have a name!" The "him" yelled quickly with clear annoyance in his voice.

"It's time to end it anyway. Striker, Lightning Sword Flash!"

The crowd watched on in awe as the beyblade flashed with purple lightning.

"You aren't alone! Pegasus, Tornado Wing!" Gingka boomed through the room.

A light blue aura covered Pegasus, and the two rushed towards each other.

BOOOMMM! A small explosion overcame the room and you saw Striker was done for, and Pegasus left with a heavy wobble.

Masamune stood there speechless, part from the loss, and part from the turned tables and skid marks on the ground.

The bell rang, and the two bladers stood speechless.

_How the hell am I gonna explain this! The food from the tables are on the wall! Oh my gosh I'm getting expelled. The bey team season hasn't even started, I can get kicked off! Nooooooooo. I should've just left him alone. Kari can take care of herself now. She's 14, now 4! Besides, I know how hard she can kick! She wouldn't do that though she's too polite. _

"Mr. Hagane and Mr. Kadoya!" A figure from the door hollered.

_What is dad gonna do to me…_

**Ok, how was it. Sorry it was only a battle chapter, I was gonna fast forward into the plot but hey. The story… I think it's only lasting like… 7 more chappies. It's already kinda long, and I don't want to drag it out.** **My update schedule might be about every week. Look for another update maybe next week.**


	18. Beggin Forgiveness

I am sorry for another thingy like this. I am not dead… yet. There is no excuse for my absence, but I have a better plan for this story, and I will reboot it. I won't disappear during that… I promise. You probably don't trust me, but please give me another chance, and I won't disappoint you. The story will be almost the same, I don't have a name for it though… I want you guys to decide. Stay on the lookout for this story, I want at least 6 chapters before I upload it though. Please give me another chance.

Cap. Cold


End file.
